Glory Earned, Glory Gained
by Shade Penn
Summary: G1/SOTM. When Drag Strip thinks calling on Eucleia will get him glory, both Rad and Wildrider go with him to help with the tasks the spirit has given him. Though the seemingly easy tasks soon turn out to be not so easy as they soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

This story is a G1 version of my SOTM story with themes from it as well.

* * *

1.

"You know, this just isn't good enough." The yellow mech announced out of the blue to the entire mess hall, who barely gave him any acknowledgement.

"You've finally realized the pointlessness of our existence?" Dead End questoned in his dourly tones.

"What? Pit no!" Drag Strip shook his helm. "While I may already be great, I want to be better!" he exclaimed clenching a fist.

"What made you think that?" Wildrider asked, actually looking interested.

Satisfied that he'd gotten at least one of his teammates attention, Drag Strip continued. "When that yellow-haired fleshy-the one with the cool-looking bow-said that he, the other yellow-haired fleshy, and femme fleshy, were all demi-gods, I got curious. So I looked up what he was talking about, and guess what I found out?"

"What?" Wildrider asked leaning forward eagerly, and even his other teammates were looking interested know.

Drag Strip felt a smug grin stretch across his face plate. "I found the answer to my problem. Those Greeks have deities and personifications for most things." his optics moved to Dead End. "Like sorrows and griefs." his optics moved to Wildrider. "Or like impulse and energy." his optics landed on Motormaster. "Or ruthlessness and unforgiveness." his optics moved to breakdown. "And even worry and anxiety. The one I want is glory and good repute."

"How exactly do you intend to get 'glory'?" Dead End questioned.

"That yellow squishy knew alot, so he _must _know a way to call her." Drag Strip replied.

"Wait, _her_?" Breakdown inquired.

"Yeah. The personification of glory and good repute is a female spirit." Drag Strip explained. "And I"m gonna get that squishy to call her." he finished off his energon cube and sauntered back to their quarters.

* * *

"What are you doing in my quarters?" The maroon porsche questioned as he saw his yellow teammate looking through all his wax and polishes.

"I'm going to polish myself up." Drag Strip replied.

"There's no reason to, you're only going to see that yellow fleshling." Dead End said. "And he may not even bother to help you."

Drag Strip paused and looked over his shoulder at Dead End. "Oh? And what makes you so sure of that?"

"He doesn't help the Autobots, so why would he help _you_?" Dead End countered.

"That's exactly why! He said on the feed that those cassettes had that the only reason he was telling them anything was because of those other two squishies with him." Drag Strip explained. "Besides, once he sees my glorious self, he'll be _happy _to help me."

* * *

_"No."_

Purple optics widened in disbelief at the yellow-haired, yellow-eyed(with silver flecks in them) teenager wearing a green camouflage shirt, black baggy pants, brown fur-lined hiking boots, and a polished brown and gold pelt(which was very cool-looking he had to admit) around his waist with a gray pouch attached to it.

"What do you mean _no?"_

The blond scowled at him looking irritated. "I don't help the Autobots, so why would I help you?"

_'Whoa. He said exactly what Dead End said.'_ Drag Strip thought. "Because we both hate the Autobots?" he guessed. Rad's scowl deepened. _'Wrong answer. Okay, lets see; what would it take to get this kid to help me.'_

"You could say _please_."

Drag Strip's optics shutter-blinked at the suddedn voice. "What did you say Fleshy?"

Rad's expression went from irritated to just plain angry. "I said, you could say _please._ You're just like the Autobots! Always demanding on how to call on a deity." he ranted. "I refuse them though because they never take into consideration about how they might feel about being called for something so trivial!"

Drag Strip blinked at the information. "You mean the Autoscraps came to you? And you said no?" Rad nodded curtly. "Will you _please_ help me?" No one would ever know just how much it hurt his pride to actually _say that_.

Rad's face lost some of it's harshness. "If I agree to help you, will you promise me something?"

Drag Strip raised an optic ridge. "Like what?"

"You have to promise to always say _please_ and _thank you _to the respective being. Got it?" Rad said solemnly.

"I can do that." Drag Strip replied seeing that if he did this one little favor that the blonde would help him.

Rad slid his back pack off his shoulders and looked up at the yellow mech. "Did you have a specific being in mind-er, processor?"

"Glory and good repute." Drag Strip replied.

Rad raised a brow this time, but shrugged. "Sure thing."

* * *

The Decepticons found out about Rad being a demi-god because the cassettes happened to tape the scene from the original SOTM story that this story is taken from as the scene Drag Strip descibed was when Rad had explained to the Autobots and Sam about the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

This story is a G1 version of my SOTM story with themes from it as well.

_**"Gestalte bond"**_

"Speaking"

_'Thought' _

* * *

2.

"What are you doing?" Drag Strip questioned as he saw Rad taking a white hankerchief out on his backpack along with a rather pretty blue comb lined with flower designs. "Why do you carry around combs?"

"You never know." Rad said placing the comb on the hankerchief and holding both hands out. "Eucleia; Spirit of glory and good repute, please accept this offering to bless Decepticon/Stunticon with glory." he recited solemnly.

"Now what?" Drag Strip asked impatiently.

"We wait." Rad said patiently.

There was suddenly a breeze and a ghostly image appeared in front of them and the image solidified into a rather comely woman with long flowing white hair and wearing a white dress. She had a soft smile on her lips and her light blue eyes examined the blue comb in her dainty hands.

"So you want glory?" she asked , her eyes looking up to meet Drag Strip's optics.

"Yes...please."he added the last part for good measure.

"Glory can't be given easily, it has to be earned." Drag Strip looked at her in surprise. "That doesn't mean I won't give you it, you just have to earn it." she finished.

"How do I earn your blessing then?" Drag Strip asked.

"Would you be willing to complete a task for me?" Eucleia asked.

"That's it?" Drag Strip questioned. "Sure, I'll do whatever it is."

"That's fantastic!" The spirit's smile widened. "You can take two others with you if you like."

"I'm taking the sqiushy, he's full of useful know-how stuff." The yellow mech looked down at the yellow-haired teen. "So will you please go with me?" Please had a strained edge to it, like it hurt him to actually say it.

Rad's expression was thoughtful before he shrugged. "Meh. I've been getting bored lately anyway."

"And your other choice?" Eucleia asked expectantly.

**_'Me! Pick me! Pick me!'_** A Texan accented voice rang through Drag Strip's helm.

_**'Wildrider! Have you been listening to everything we've been saying?'**_ The yellow mech called down the bond.

There was a giggle from the other end of the bond. _**'You're not very good at blocking your thoughts, we've all heard your talk with Eucleia. So can I go?' **_Wildrider asked childishly.

**_'Yeah yeah.'_** Drag Strip called. "My other choice will be my teammate."

Eucleia nodded. "Then listen carefully. I require three items to complete my gift."

"What are they?" Rad asked respectfully. He looked at Drag Strip. "Record this to your memory banks." Drag Strip wanted to tell him off for ordering him around, but the solemn look in Rad's eyes made him bite back a retort.

He nodded at Eucleia. "Go on."

"The first item is the diadem of the rosy-fingered one, the second is the skin of the double-ended desert dweller, the third and final one is to bring me the prophetic mare." Eucleia finished.

Drag Strip nodded. "Done."

"Beware though, there is a fine line between recognition and arogance." Eucleia warned before she vanished in the same way she appeared.

Rad slung his backpack over his shoulder and looked up a Drag Strip. "You can go get your teammate after we see Miles."

"Who? Oh,that other yellow squishy." Drag Strip remembered. "Why do we need to see him?"

"Because he's a seer and may give us clues as to where to start looking." Rad replied.

* * *

Miles had been having a good day so , though he'd never expected Rad and a Decepticon to come by his house. "So you want me to give my seer ability a try?" he shook his head. "I'm not sure I can do it."

Rad knew Miles had insecurities about his seer ability. "Your father blessed you with this gift to see the future. Why would he give you that gift if he didn't want you to use it?"

_'This squishy can see the future?'_ Drag Strip thought. _'Now that's a slaggin' useful power.'_

Miles still looked uncertain. "Okay then, for you." his face flushed slightly as he looked over at Rad before closing his eyes. "I see a sunrise, a desert as far as the eye can see, and a sign that reads," Miles brow scrunched a bit in concentration. "Nwe Olerans Etpeting ozo."

"What the slag does that mean?" Drag Strip question.

"We're dyslexic, he can't read the sign properly." Rad replied. "It also means we just got our only clues in this little quest."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

This story is a G1 version of my SOTM story with themes from it as well.

_**"Gestalte bond"**_

"Speaking"

_'Thought' _

* * *

3.

"So you're Drag Strip's teammate?" Rad questioned looking up at the gray colored robot.

"Yeah, I'm Wildrider. You must be the squishy that's coming with us." The gray robot said.

Rad felt his eye twitch. "Listen up. If we're gonna be going on this quest together, then lets get one thing straight; my name is Rad White, not 'Squishy,' or 'Fleshy or fleshling,' but Rad. And I would appreciate it if you called me by my name and I will extend to you the same courtesy."

"Fine, we'll call you by your strangely Cybertronian sounding name." Drag Strip snapped. "Now what the slag was the first location?"

"Hmm. The closest clue was that the desert dweller was in the desert, and the only desert for miles is the Nevada desert."

"That'd be useful if we knew what we were looking for or how to find it." Drag Strip said.

"We'll figure it out on the way. As for how to find it; leave that to me." Rad answered them.

"Road trip!" Wildridre exclaimed enthusiastically before transforming and opening the door to the passenger side. "Hop in, squish-er, Rad. I'm sure Dragster doesn't want you to mess up his interior."

"Damn straight." Drag Strip nodded before transforming as well.

Rad smirked as he got into the passenger seat and closed the door. "He doesn't need to worry about his interior so much as his exterior. Things tend to get messy on quests."

"Speaking of messy, does anyone die on these things?" Wildrider asked.

"Yup." Rad said idly looking out at the forest scenery they were passing through. "In the old days, lots of people tended to die. Be it accidental, from bad luck, or from their own hubris."

"What's that?" Wildrider asked. "Sounds bad."

"It is." Rad replied. "It means extreme haughtiness or arrogance. To think you can do something better than anyone else. It also means you to be a touch out of reality, what with overestimating your own capabilities."

"You just described Drag Strip to a T." Wildrider said sounding oddly serious.

"That's not true." Rad shook his head. "Our meeting with Lady Eucleia could've gone alot differently. He could've demanded she give him glory, and refused to do the tasks. Or he could've accepted the tasks and turned down the offer of help even though he has no in-depth knowledge of any of the clues she gave us."

"What is the desert thing we're looking for?" Wildrider asked.

"Lady Eucleia said to bring her the skin of the double-ended desert dweller, and really, there's only one thing I can think of that fits that description." Rad said still staring out at the forest. He let out an incredulous noise when he saw that the road was blocked off. "Oh, come on!"

"Like that's gonna stop us!" Drag Strip declared.

"No look, there's another road." Rad pointed out to the dirt road leading off into the forest.

"That will take longer though to get to the desert." Wildrider whined.

"No." Rad shook his head. "All roads will eventually lead us to the desert. And mercifully, Lady Eucleia didn't give us a specific time to ge the items for her."

"Fine, we'll take the other road." Drag Strip said and turned onto the dirt road.

If any of them had bothered to read the words on the sign, it would have read: _Closed for construction, 1986._


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

This story is a G1 version of my SOTM story with themes from it as well.

_**"Gestalte bond"**_

"Speaking"

_'Thought' _

* * *

4.

"Talk about a ghost town." Rad said upon seeing how the town they were passing through barely had any people and the people that were about were looking at them with...pity? _'That's not right._' he thought.

Rad saw a gas station up ahead and tapped the steering wheel. "Hey, can you consume oil?"

"Meh. My systems could use a refuel." Wildrider said and pulled over to the gas station.

Rad got out and saw that the hood had opened, so he opened a can of oil and placed it on the fuel pump. He glanced over and saw that Drag Strip had pulled up and had opened his hood as well. "You too?"

"Just do, White." Drag Strip seemed adamant on using his surname for some reason.

Rad rolled his eyes and did the same thing to him. "I'm going to see how much further it'll be before we reach the desert." he said before going into the gas station's store.

Behind the counter was a beautiful woman with curly black hair at shoulder length, dark skin, blue eyes lined with eyeliner and mascara, her lips painted red, and her regal features made her look like a princess.

The woman looked up at him and smiled widely. "Hello there young man, what would you need?"

Rad felt a sense of unease, and could've sworn he felt new energy, but passed it off as being both Drag Strip's and Wildrider's own interferring energies. "How long until I reach the desert, and how much for the oil?"

The smile didn't leave the woman's face. "The desert's just out of town, all you have to do is get passed th edge of town. As for the oil, it's free; we're having a special."

Rad sensed something was very wrong. "A special? What kind of special?"

The woman ignored his question. "It's been a while since anyone came throught here, esspecially one as handsome or as unique as you." she said almost dreamily.

Rad felt his troat dry as he tried not to pale. Something was very wrong. "Um, thank you." he said awkwardly and restrained himself enough not to run out the door.

"How much further then?" Wildrider asked.

"She said all we need to do is go pass the edge of town and the desert won't be far away." Rad replied hollowly as he took the oil cans out and got back into Wildrider's passenger seat.

"What the slag is wrong with you?" Drag Strip asked with only the slightest amount of concern.

"Something just feels...off." Rad said furrowing his brow.

Neither Stunticon said anything about Rad's strange behavior as they headed to the edge of town.

Rad meanwhile was trying to figure out what was wrong._ 'Lets see, there's pratically no people, which is odd. Plus this town looks rather old. And why would tha woman give me the oil for free?'_ his eyes widened. _'Unless she knew we wouldn't make it passed the town's edge.'_ he thought and the final clue came to him. _'That's right, there should be more people, unless everyone that tried to leave was...killed off.'_

Both Stunticons stopped suddenly. "Move it femme!" Drag Strip ordered the dark-skinned woman standing in the middle of the road.

'It's the woman from the store, how could I have been so blind?' Raad bereated himself. "That's no ordinary woman!" he reprimanded.

"He's right you know." The woman grinned, showing bright white teeth.

"Then what are you?" Wildrider asked.

The woman didn't answer as she suddenly started changing. Her face and head remained like that of a beautiful woman, but her boillowing dress riped to reveal that her body was that of lioness, ending in sharp clawed paws. On her back eagle wings appeared and she was also revealed to have a hissing serpent ended-tail.

Rad's face showed an actual look of fear. "She's the Sphinx."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

This story is a G1 version of my SOTM story with themes from it as well.

_**"Gestalte bond"**_

"Speaking"

_'Thought' _

* * *

5.

"What's a Sphinx?" Wildrider asked confused.

"She guarded the entrance of Thebes asking all-passer by's a riddle. Those who couldn't answer it were killed and devored." Rad explained. "It went on like that until Oedipus answered her riddle correctly."

"What does this mean then?" Drag Strip demanded.

"It means we can't leave until we answer her riddle." Rad explained.

"And since I can't eat either of you, because your made of metal," The Sphinx said, and her piercing blue eyes locked onto Rad,  
"I'll just eat Pretty in there."

"Ask away then." Drag Strip said flippantly.

Rad glared at the yellow race car. "You bastard."

The Sphinx grinned once more. "There are two sisters; one gives birth to the other, and she, in turn, gives birth to the first."

"That's gross!" Wildrider exclaimed in disgust.

Rad slapped his forehead. "It's only metaphorical." he then glared at the Sphinx. "And what happened to the original riddle?"

She scoffed. "Please. Everyone knows the answer to that riddle, so I'm goin with diversity." her grin shapened. "And I'm sure you'll be very tasty, Pretty."

Rad shuddered as he looked over at the steering wheel. "Got anything?"

"Isn't she from Greece?" Drag Strip asked.

"Ethiopia actually." Rad said. "She was sent to Thebes." he blinked. "Wait, Greek."

"You got something?" Wildrider asked.

"I think so." Rad replied. he took a deep reassuring breath. "Well, if I'm gonna be killed, then I'm gonna be the one to bring it." he muttered. "The answer is Day and Night!"

Time seemed to slow as the Sphinx's face twisted in agry disbelief. The two Stunticons and one half-blood watched in disgusted fascination as the Sphins let out an angry screech before devoring herself.

"Ewww." The three of them chorused.

"Slag Rad, how's you know that was the answer?" Wildrider asked with some amazement.

"Well, in Greek, both words for day and night are feminine because of their corrusponding deities." Rad explained.

"Well _maybe_ you did a good job." Drag Strip said in grudging approval. "Even if all you did was come up with the right answer at the right time."

Rad rolled his eyes. "It was after all my life on the line _not yours_. The desert is just up ahead, how about a race to see who gets there first?"

"A race? Now you're talking White!" Drag Strip said and was already gone.

"After him Wildrider!" Rad encouraged.

"Won't you get your half digested goo all over my seat?" Wildrider asked.

Rad raised a brow. "No, I mean you can't be a worse driver than me. That's one of the reasons my mom won't let me have a learner's permit, or ever get my license."

"Really? Well why don't you show me?" Wildrider challenged.

Rad climbed into the driver's seat and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, and tore off after Drag Strip.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing.

This story is a G1 version of my SOTM story with themes from it as well.

_**"Gestalte bond"**_

"Speaking"

_'Thought' _

* * *

6.

"Okay White, I'll admit that you are a much crazier driver than I am." Wildrider admitted as they stopped just behind Drag Strip. "It was awesome!"

"We're in the desert, now how do we find this thing?" Drag Strip demanded as he transformed back into robot mode.

Rad got out of Wilderider's passenger seat and the Ferrari did the same. Rad looked around and saw that it wasn't nearly as windy as it could be. He kneeled down and pressed a hand down into the sand, closing his eyes. He concentrated very hard on feeling any vibrations and sensing any new enrgy. His eyes snapped open and he ran off. "This way!"

Both Stunticons looked at each other before running after the blond teenager. They found him looking around suspiciously and he took that charm off its string, making it transform into that cool-looking bow.

"Why the slag did you take off?" Drag Strip demanded.

"It's here." Rad replied.

"What is?" Wildrider asked looking around.

"Our first task: The skin of the Amphisbaena." Rad said and upon seeing their blank looks, he knew it was time for a history lesson. "It is also called the Mother of Ants. She was born from the blood that fell from the Gorgon Medusa's head as the hero Perseus flew over the Libyan desert with it in his hand." he explained.

"What the slag is a Gorgon?" Drag Strip again demanded. "And who the frag is Perseus?"

Rad pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "I'll explain later. Right now though we have to get her skin." his free hand reached for his pack and he touched a silver arrow pin on it, the pin turning into a quiver of bronze-tipped steel arrow, with a few completely bronze arrows as well.

"Cool!" Wildrider exclaimed in genuine awe.

"You can admire the squish-er, White's stuff later!" Drag Strip snapped, though even he admitted that the transforming pin was cool.

Rad fluidly pulled an arrow from the quiver and knotched it to his bow. "Look alive mechs, she got two heads and is filled with venom." he warned and almost sounded cheery. He must have been _really _bored.

Drag Strip scoffed. "I'm made of metal, what could she do to me?"

Rad glared at him. "Do you really want to risk it? We're out in the freaking desert with no others to get help from other than the three of us." he assumed his comment must have gotten to Drag Strip because the yellow mech didn't argue as both Stunticons pulled out their guns.

"Hey Rad, you said this things got two heads, didn't you?" Wildrider asked.

"That's what I've been saying all day." Rad said with slight aggravation.

"Is it also big and got chicken feet and glowing fleshy optics?"

"Yes."

"I think I found it."

Rad turned around only to come face to face with a snarling serpentine, scaly face and glowing candle-lit eyes. He jumped back and out of the way as it snapped it's mouth at where he had been. _'I shouldn't have let myself get distracted.' _he berated himself. "Shoot!"

"I don't take orders from you, White!" Drag Strip retorted but began shhoting at one of the heads as it snapped it's jaws at him.

The Amphisbaena roared in pain before diving into the sand. "Where'd it go?" Wildrider asked looking around.

Rad also looked around cautiously. "It went underground." he closed his eyes for a moment and searched for the energy the creature emitted. "Behind us!" he yelled and whirled around, the mechs doing the same, and fired as the Amphisbaena resurfaced.

She growled in pain before going under again. This time though she didn't resurface.

Rad looked around once before seeing the scaly skin just under the sand. He changed his bow and quiver back to their charm and pin forms before picking up the skin. Once he folded it into a manageably smaller package, he put it into his pack and looked up at Drag Strip. "Skin of the double-ended desert dweller: check."


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing.

This story is a G1 version of my SOTM story with themes from it as well.

_**"Gestalte bond"**_

"Speaking"

_'Thought' _

* * *

7.

"We should get some rest." Rad said as he looked up at the shining stars, his own eyes shining just as brightly thanks to his eyeshine. Due to the fact his mother was the goddess of the hunt he gained the ability to see more clearly in the dark in, it came in handy when tracking nocturnal creatures.

"Why should we rest?" Drag Strip growled.

"Do _you _know where the other two items are?" Rad retorted.

"Do _you_?" Wildrider countered.

"I know where to get the diadem from, and believe me, this needs specific timing." Rad explained. "It has to be done in the morning, right at dawn."

Both Stunticons conceded that Rad had a point (if not reluctantly), and they both stopped on the spot. Rad pulled a duvet out of his pack and wrapped himself in it. He looked up at the glimmering pale moon through Wildrider's windshield, giving the moon a red glow.

"Please forgive me mom for what I must do." he prayed.

"What are you doing?" Wildrider questioned.

"I'm praying to my mom, she's a moon goddess." Rad said making a gesture to the glowing orb in the sky.

"Why are you asking for forgiveness?" Wildrider asked confused by Rad's unusually despondent answers.

"You'll find out in the morning." Rad muttered as he curled up and fell fast asleep.

* * *

"-up, wake up!"

Rad blinked his eyes open and looked at the steering wheel. "Hn?"

"You said something about this 'morning'." Wildrider said.

Rad nodded as he pulled the duvet off him and put it back into his pack before getting out of the Stunticon. Both robots transformed. "Don't look to surprised with what I'm about to do." he said before seeing the tell tale glow of dawn. "Oh great goddess of the dawn, please hear this Half-blood's-sorta human, sorta Titan's-call."

"That's it?" Wildrider asked.

"Yeah, now we wait." Rad said and noticed a mounting of new energy. "Look away until she's fully materialized." he warned before closing his eyes and both Stunticons offlined their optics as a bright flash of light appeared and died down.

_'Holy slag. She's taller than Megatron.'_ Drag Strip thought looking up the very tall and extremely beautiful woman. She was wearing a saffron-clored robe with flowers woven into it and on her golfen-haired head of curls sat a platinum crown with diamonds or crystls studded in it. "Who are you?" he asked once he was done asseing her.

The woman's amber eyes gave him a reproachful glare. "I am Eos, The Titan goddess of the dawn. Who are _you_?"  
"He's Drag Strip, I'm Wildrider." The Ferrari introduced cheerily. He leaned down and picked up Rad. "And this is Rad White."

Rad looked up at the now stunned-looking goddess. "Hello Lady Eos."

"What did I say? You don't have to call that." Eos murmured and looked at him slightly hopeful. "There is only one name I wish for you to call me."

"Yes...mother." Rad said trying not show his reluctance for saying the word. He would after all only have one _true _mother.

"I thought you said your mom was a moon goddess?" Wildrider questioned confused and Rad grimaced.

"My mom is a moon goddess. Eos is my other mother." Rad explained and was awre of the growing look of jealously and contempt for his mother in Eos' eyes.

The dawn goddess stomped a high-heeled sandal onto the ground, making it shake slightly. "It's not fair that Artemis kept your heritage a secret! I had to hear it when Pheme shouted it to all of Olympus that you're Orion's son as well as mine!" she ranted.

_'And I thought the Decepticons had problems.' _Drag Strip thought and decided to get to the whole point of summoning her. "We need your crown to complete our quest." he stated bluntly. He promptly recoiled at the venomous look Eos gave him.

"You dare interrupt me?" she growled.

Not wanting to make things worse, Rad stepped in. "Mother, you're being irrational, my mom kept my heritage a secret to make sure I didn't get a big head." _'And that she doesn't exactly like you all that much.'_ Rad added silently.

Eos stared at him dubiously for a moment, obviously she already knew that Artemis didn't like her, but Rad got points for trying to be as polite about it as possible. She nodded to herself. "I will give you my crown _if_ you promise to bring it back and you, Rad, promise to spend some quality mother-son time with me. I think I deserve that much at least."

"He'll do it!" Wildrider agreed eargerly.

Rad glared at him before smiling up at Eos. "What he said."

Eos plucked the platinum diadem from her head and it shrank down before she placed it on Rad's head. "A perfect fit." she mused to herself. "Now you take good care of it."

"I promise." Rad nodded and closed his eyes. Both Stunticons followed his example as Eos disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

A/N: For the sake of this story, Rad knows about his full parentage. Otherwise it would be awkward if he only found out about it when Eos stated it.

Can you imagine it?:

_"...I had to hear it when Pheme shouted it to all Olympus that you're Orion's son as well as mine!"_

_"Yea-wait, what? I'm your son?"_

_"Didn't you already know?"_

_"...no."_

_*Awkward pause*_


End file.
